


bring on the rain (and bring on the thunder)

by Polaris (zekewastaken)



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Angst, Thunderstorms, it's impossible to write angst if sunshine Yuna is involved, just two girls enjoying each other's company, ryujin is just chill and vibing along, yuna isn't afraid of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekewastaken/pseuds/Polaris
Summary: Late one night, Yuna watches a thunderstorm alone until Ryujin wakes up and joins her.—“You know, I just realized that thunderstorms remind me of you a lot.”"Why? ‘Cuz it’s quiet one minute, then they strike you unexpectedly in the next?”“No, silly! What I mean is that they’re so fascinating, yet intimidating to look at. Especially with all the light, the booming, and other stuff. But when you think about it, they’re actually super awesome... Like something almost magical to watch!”
Relationships: Shin Ryujin/Shin Yuna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	bring on the rain (and bring on the thunder)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit, did I actually write a fic that isn't about (G)I-DLE this time? YEZSIR.  
> (because I NEED variety, or else I'll grow tired of them and I don't want that.)
> 
> First ITZY fic, so kindly lower your expectations. Thanks c:
> 
> **Title taken from "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls
> 
> (Excuse any errors/repetitions you may find.)

A thunderstorm had rolled in that night. Roaring across the districts like the angry bellow of a Sky God’s wrath as the clock struck 2am.

It was a particularly strong variant. With pounding rain that clattered relentlessly against the building, and a hollering gale that ripped through the trees and rattled the windows of their mostly-quiet dormitory. The flash of blinding, white lightning tore through the air for a split second, followed by the timely rumble of thunder shaking the earth below.

Indeed, it was quite a powerful one. And the people of Seoul (if anyone else was still awake at this ungodly hour) would definitely be thankful to have a thick roof sheltering them from the brutal weather outside. If one were attentive and observant enough, they would notice a melody to the raging storm. The continuous loud patter of rain, coupled with the long, howling tempest, formed a consistent, yet characteristic discordance that only benefited the occasional crack of thunder.

It wasn’t pleasant by any means, but it certainly highlighted the impressive power displayed by Mother Nature herself.

Shin Yuna, who has not sought comfort in the solace of her bed, sat by the glass doors overlooking their dorm’s wet balcony with her arms folded across her knees and her head resting upon them. Gazing out into the dark, misty fog that clouded her view of the outside world with contemplative, and awe-stricken brown eyes.

Yuna enjoyed watching storms. There was this… grand sense of majesty and dominance in them. How they could light up the entire sky in a dazzling burst of electrifying white with just a single lightning bolt. Accompanied only by the titanic crash of thunder, which sent tremors across the land and shook the dormitory itself with the sheer intensity of its growl. The rain and wind were less impressive, but still carried a certain wildness in them that entertained the admiring Yuna as she observed the water droplets splattering aimlessly on the glass panes.

Generally speaking, storms aren’t that fun to see. At least to the majority who are unnerved by them. Except here, in the safety and warmth of their dorm, Yuna can settle down by her transparent shield against nature’s fury and appreciate the spectacle. Her mouth parted slightly to _ooh_ and _ah_ at the streak of lightning like a captivated audience.

Truth be told, she should be sleeping right now. Take advantage of the free time they have while they’re still on break from all the live shows and public appearances. Catch up on some lost sleep and gather back their energy before it’s time to hit the stages once again. It still paid to have plenty of rest in preparation for whatever tomorrow might bring.

Or, well, given the current time—whatever today might bring later.

But Yuna loved watching storms, so she figured that it’d be worth staying up late to witness this rare and awesome event for a few more minutes. It only woken her up a short while ago anyway, which means she hasn’t been awake for too long. Right? Right.

She doesn’t know how her unnies are faring at the moment. Lia hates loud noises, and the awful weather is no exception. Without a doubt, she’s most likely seeking comfort from Yeji. The two eldest members cuddling each other on the leader’s bed as Yeji soothed Lia’s fears. Chaeryeong, on the other hand, would still be sleeping like a log. Maybe with her limbs splayed out like the hands of a clock, or maybe halfway from falling off her bed. As for Ryujin—

“Hey, why are you up?”

A raspy, low voice mumbled from behind her, and Yuna jumped at _that._ Letting out a high-pitched yelp as she jerked upright in surprise. Startled, she whipped her head around and came face-to-face with a tired Ryujin leaning onto the sofa with one arm while rubbing the drowsiness from her eyes with the other.

Yuna perked up immediately and smiled. “Hi, unnie! I’m just watching the storm!” She says cheerfully. “Wanna join me?”

Ryujin considers it, then sighs before moving over to situate herself beside the maknae. Yuna, on another note, looks _delightfully_ amused at the bedraggled appearance of their charismatic rapper. She’s used to seeing her unnie standing tall (or as tall as her height would allow), proud, and glamorous under the spotlight. So, it’s a rare wonder to find her normally smooth, navy-blue hair in unruly tangles, her shorter frame sagging with tiredness beneath her large shirt and sweatpants, and her attractive eyes blinking repeatedly to clear out any traces of fatigue in them.

Meanwhile, Yuna herself has exchanged the extravagant stage outfits and designer clothes for a pink tee and pajama pants. Her black hair was falling rather messily down her shoulders, and her bangs were a little less flat than she liked. But still, she doesn’t compare to how differently Ryujin looks right now in contrast to her usual flair.

If she had known that tonight would grant her such an adorable image of a sleepy, sulky Ryujin, Yuna would’ve brought her phone along to snap a quick picture.

Ah, what a missed opportunity…

She must’ve been too indulged in her thoughts by then, because her soft giggles urged Ryujin to ask “What’s so funny?” in a grumpy voice.

“Just you, unnie.” Yuna admits while trying to hide her growing smile behind her hand. “It’s kinda funny, but also kinda cute to see you all tired and stuff. Most of the time, you’re so… cool and charming. Especially when the cameras are pointed at you. And now you’re probably wishing to go back in your bed, which I find really precious somehow—"

“Well, isn’t that sweet of you?” Deadpanned Ryujin, though the subtle twitch on the corner of her mouth betrayed her monotonous tone. Given her weary demeanor, the attempts to restrain a silly grin from breaking out on her face just made Yuna want to smother the older girl in a bear hug.

Smiling wider at this, she gave her a short, pleased laugh as a response before brushing their shoulders together when she pressed against the rapper’s side. Turning her attention back to the storm, which flashes and booms with thunder and lightning combined. As if rejoicing at her return in spectating it.

It’s fun to watch the craziness unfold in a flurry of wind and rain, but it’s even better to do so with someone else watching it with you. In a way, it was sort of like a movie shared between two close friends. A concept Yuna adores.

Suddenly, the storm isn’t just a storm anymore. It’s a wonderful, private moment reserved only for Yuna and Ryujin alone.

They sit there. Silent and unmoving, save for the small breaths they draw in simultaneously. Their eyes locked on the scattering raindrops that trickle down the glass every time they splat on it. Another flash of lightning comes by, and Yuna is struck by a thought.

“What are _you_ doing up at this hour, unnie? You’re usually still asleep.”

Ryujin shrugged. “Storm.” She replied simply, propping her head up with an elbow and side-eyeing the younger girl. “I was dreaming one minute and boom, I’m awake. Went out to take a look, then I saw your door open. You weren’t in your bed when I checked, so I figured you were here.”

“Wow. You have good deduction skills.”

_“Deductive,_ Yuna.”

“Oh, whatever. Same difference, same intention.”

“That’s a little contradictory, don’t you think?” Ryujin does that whisker smile again. Calm and relaxed, which pleases Yuna as she reciprocates it with her own gummy one. Bright and chipper, just like her personality.

The storm rumbles again, and she lets out a sound of amazement at the powerful display. Basking in the thrilling noise that sent an excited tingle down her spine and heightened her nerves. Ryujin seems into it as well, judging by how she slowly leans forward at the sound. Mirroring Yuna’s earlier position, with her legs folded up as she hugged them close to her chest. Her chin resting between her knees.

Their companionable silence implicates a good sense of dual fondness, and Yuna brushes their shoulders again. Grinning innocently when Ryujin shot her a curious glance. She couldn’t help it. Enjoying the same things is a very nice feeling, after all.

“So, why do you like watching storms? I thought you weren’t too fond of them?” The rapper asked out of the blue.

Yuna scratched her neck. “Well… I’m not that fond of seeing them _outside,_ you know? It’s like the wind is gonna blow me away any second, and I don’t want my clothes getting wet either. There’s also that probability of the lightning hitting you, which is one in seven-hundred thousand, but you can never be so sure.”

Ryujin chuckled at that. Leave it to Yuna to search up the absurd things—such as the chances of being struck by lightning.

“It’s much better to see them happen from inside the dorm. Because here, I feel safe. And I don’t have to worry about those stuff.”

“Of course. You’d be a crazy person to be standing out in a storm like this.” Ryujin joked as she combed a hand through her blue hair.

For some reason she couldn’t fathom, the action… mesmerized Yuna. Her eyes trailing along the deft fingers that brushed easily through the sleek, healthy strands before pulling away to fall back on their owner’s side. Just a couple, or so inches apart from touching her own h—

The abrupt whiteness, followed by another rumble of thunder, jolted them slightly. And they both stared out into the night as the fading growls of weather rattled the glass. They glance at each other briefly before laughing at their jumpiness. Yuna’s more boisterous, and Ryujin’s more controlled.

Once they’ve collected themselves, Yuna began to speak. “I’ve read that in Greek mythology, a storm would occur whenever Zeus was angry. The ancient Greeks didn’t understand the natural world that well, so they always connected it to his wrath. Socrates knew better and even reasoned that the storm is just a vortex of air, and not Zeus unleashing his fury in the sky. But they didn’t believe him.”

Ryujin tilts her head, intrigued. “Isn’t Zeus the guy with the flashy lightning bolts?” She questioned innocently.

Yuna rolled her eyes at the odd choice of words. _Oh, unnie…_

“Yes, yes. His weapon are those _flashy_ lightning bolts you speak of.” She humors with a smile. “It’s said that he hurls them at whoever defies him, breaks their oath, or falls in love with his wife Hera. And any spot that’s struck by lightning is considered sacred, so the Greeks and Romans built temples over them as a result. I think it was mainly to appease the Gods and prevent more thunderstorms from happening.”

“Ugh, what pushovers.” Ryujin comments after listening to her tale. “At least Socrates had some marbles and didn’t go coo-coo over the weather.”

“They’re Greeks, unnie. Religion was pretty much a big deal for them. Not science.”

“Okay, fair. But for a population that boasts of philosophical wisdom and intellect, you’d think they would’ve gone for a more logical approach on the matter.”

Oof. Even when a bit tired, Ryujin’s snark remained intact.

“Is that your way of saying that the Greeks were smart, but also kinda stupid?” Yuna asked with an inquisitive quirk of her brow.

“Ee-yup.” Ryujin makes a popping sound at the end, and the maknae sighed. Half amused, and half exasperated.

“For someone who doesn’t really talk much, it’s always fun to hear you this chatty and sarcastic.” Mused Yuna as she rubbed her cheek fondly against the rapper’s shoulder. “You’re so composed most of the time. But seeing you loosen up every once in a while makes me happy.”

Ryujin squints at her. “Are you implying that I’m not fun by default?” She demands rather indignantly.

Yuna, panicked by the scowl directed at her, waved her hands like she was trying to erase her previous statement. “N-No! Of course not, unnie!” She exclaimed. “It’s just… refreshing, to see you being less serious than normal.”

“Oh, so now I’m uptight?”

“Wha—Unnie! Stop twisting my words!” Yuna whined, hugging Ryujin’s arm while the older girl smirked.

“Relax, Yun. I’m just messing with you.”

A faint blush colored her cheeks at the teasing pat on her head, and she quickly pulled away to fire back a retort. “You’re such a jerk, you know that?”

“Yeah. I think Yeji-unnie made that specifically clear each time I bullied her.” Ryujin then flashed her a cheeky grin. “Besides, you like it anyway.”

Yuna huffed, evidently working to regain her composure and repair the minimal damage done to her pride, as Ryujin laughed and gave her a side-hug. The maknae fought her innate urge to smile. Dang it, how does she always get her smiling so easily?!

“You know, I just realized that thunderstorms remind me of you a lot.” Yuna quipped, deliberately changing the topic as she stared out the glass.

"Why? ‘Cuz it’s quiet one minute, then they strike you unexpectedly in the next?” Ryujin jests in a playful tone.

Yuna giggled at her dry humor. “No, silly! What I mean is that they’re so fascinating, yet intimidating to look at. Especially with all the light, the booming, and other stuff. But when you think about it, they’re actually super awesome... Like something almost magical to watch!”

Ryujin paused, looking rather astonished by this strange bout of metaphor, before she replied. “That’s… very flattering of you, Yuna. And quite deep too.”

"I know, right? Sometimes, I tend to scare myself with how deep I can get!”

Yuna maintains an oddly serious face as she says it, before it cracks and she bursts out laughing. Tightly clutching Ryujin so she could steady her shaking body, and the rapper couldn’t resist her own chuckles at the younger’s antics. Meanwhile, the storm continued to howl.

But alas, it seemed to be finally passing on a few moments later. The rain has begun to cease, the white flashes were less common, and the wind calmed gradually. Yuna isn’t sure whether she’s satisfied or disappointed at its end, and glances at the wall clock to check the time. She’s surprised to note that barely forty minutes had passed since she came out here to watch it. Weird.

_Time sure is funny._

“Whelp, that was enjoyable.” Ryujin says while getting up to stretch her back, covering her mouth as a yawn slipped out. “I suppose you’re ready to head back to bed now?”

“Yup!” Came the enthusiastic reply as Yuna jumped onto her feet. Ever the energetic one, even this early in the morning. “That was a great storm, don’t you think? With all the lightning, and crazy raining?”

Ryujin hummed. “It was. But let’s talk about it later, okay? Sleeping should be our first priority right now.”

With that said, she trudged towards her room in lazy steps. Past the kitchen and into the hallway, where she all but bumped open the door so she could go inside and flop ungracefully onto the bed. Tossing the blanket over her and sighing contently at the influx of warmth it provided, lulling her to sleep and—

Her rest gets rudely interrupted by the shifting of the blanket off her body, and Ryujin is surprised to find Yuna sliding in next to her. Completely ignoring the fact that she has her _own_ room and bed to retire to, and snuggling comfortably against Ryujin’s side. Stunned by this new arrangement, her cheeks start burning up as she moved to face the maknae. Her curious, black eyes meeting her cheerful, brown ones.

"Yuna, what are you doing in here?" She asked, her voice just a tad below a whisper.

"Sleeping with you, unnie.” Yuna states the painfully obvious. Either ignorant of, or amused by Ryujin’s perplexed expression. “I felt lonely in my room, so I thought I’d join you instead! We shared the storm, now we can share a bed too!"

She then smiles brightly at Ryujin before cuddling up to her. A slim arm thrown across her waist, and her head tucked right under her chin. The strands of her jet-black hair tickling the rapper as she let out a soft sigh of contentment. Her breath brushing lightly along the skin of Ryujin’s neck. And just like that, the older girl found herself sharing her sleeping space with her bubbly dongsaeng.

Well, there's no deterring her after all. Once Yuna commits to something, nothing short of a typhoon would change her path. At this thought, Ryujin sighed in resignation. Deciding against protest and returning the embrace. Making sure to adjust the blanket comfortably over them first, then settling her head on the pillow beneath it. Might as well get comfy, right? Right.

And besides, it’s far from the worst thing in the world to have this lovable, vibrant girl nuzzling her like a kitten. She feels a peculiar sense of real closeness, and perhaps even intimacy, in their current position—more so than just watching a mere storm together, and Ryujin wonders if there’s something else at play here. Something deeper…

But regardless of what it might be (she’s too tired to think), it’s feels really nice to sleep together like this. Holding her close with their legs tangled beneath the blanket, and all she had to do was accompany her during the night. Ryujin doesn’t bother to hide the smile spreading across her face as she hugged Yuna. Knowing that the maknae would’ve definitely adored it. She always adored seeing her smile so widely, so genuinely.

There’s still that faintest rumble of thunder. A final goodbye from the passing storm, and Ryujin slowly falls asleep. Aware of only the warm embrace, the gentle breathing, and the light tickling of Yuna snoring away in her arms. And just before she drifts off to join her, there’s a soft whisper between them.

_"I love you.”_


End file.
